


A Wolf's Little

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Cribs, Diapers, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, baby stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Humans who want to get away from the stress of being an adult volunteer to become littles in werewolf communities, hidden away from humans.Stiles is one of these littles, adopted by Derek Hale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated!

“Are you ready to go in, Mr. Hale?”

Derek nods enthusiastically, following the woman as she guides him into the adoption agency.  He’s here today to adopt a little.  Humans, who want to stay little forever and never want to have to worry about grownup problems, volunteer to enter werewolf civilizations, separated from humans, and be their littles.  Derek’s always wanted one, since he was younger, and he finally is going to adopt one.  He’s already furnished a room in his loft for his little, and can’t wait to go out and by toys and clothes with the little.  His whole pack is also super excited about the new addition, a few of them also wanting to adopt littles in the future.

The woman who Derek had been following leads Derek down a long hallway, another woman, who looks to be more important, waiting at the end of it.

“Mr. Hale this is the manager of Beacon Hill’s adoption center, Joan, she will be bringing you to see the littles.”

With that the first woman leaves.  Derek smiles at Joan and sticks out his hand.  “Mr. Hale, follow me please,” Joan tells as she shakes his hand.

Derek follows Joan down the hall, his mind racing with joy as he thinks about how close he is to his new little.  “Mr. Hale we have fifty littles at the moment in our center, ranging in ages from 10 months to 7 years old.  What age are you looking for?”

All littles are over the age of eighteen, most still in their teens, the demand for littles meaning that they get scooped up very quickly.  The ages are their mental age.  Derek already knows what age he wants, he’s thought about it for a while.

“I would like a little around 2-4,” Derek tells.  Littles don’t stay one age all the time.  They fluctuate slightly, but not too much.

“Wonderful,” Joan exclaims. “We have 25 littles in that age range right now.  They are in our butterfly room down the hall.”

Derek’s heart skips a beat as the two move down the hall toward a purple door with a giant butterfly on the door.  “They are having play time right now, so feel free to observe and join in if you like.  When you find your perfect little let me know.”

Derek barely registers what she’s saying, as Joan opens the door.  His eyes widen at the sight, as his body moves through the door, his legs moving without his say.  The room is rainbow colored with toys galore.  Around the room there are cars, dinosaurs, stuffies, kitchen toys, plastic food, dolls, and more.  Littles move around the room, freely, all playing with toys and having fun.  There are couches along the walls, and one wall dedicated to changing tables, with a fridge nearby for milk and food.  Attendants move around the room on the outskirts, watching over the littles dutifully, watching to see which are hungry, see if they need to be changed, and reassure any crying pups.

Derek moves straight for the littles, while Joan stays against the wall, observing.  There are so many littles it is a bit overwhelming, and he really wants to make the right choice.  He doesn’t want to jump into playing just yet, instead he wants to stalk around the room a bit, observing the littles, trying to find the one that he wants to talk home, forever.

A group of three littles, two boys and one girl sit in the middle of a blue circular carpet, the three playing with the fake food.  None catch Derek’s attention, so he moves on.  Two girls sit a little apart both coloring.  Again they don’t catch Derek’s fancy, so he continues to observe.  The alpha starts to worry, maybe he won’t find a pup.  He lets out an exasperated huff, as he makes his third circle around the room.  As he gets to the back wall, Derek hears a faint voice that pulls him in.

The voice is hard to locate, because it’s so faint, but thanks to his werewolf hearing he is able to track the voice.  It belongs to a boy that Derek had completely missed, because he is sitting alone, tucked behind a plastic castle, which the littles can climb on and play in.  Slowly, not wanting to startle the boy, who obviously wants to be alone, Derek moves closer, bending down so he is at his level.  The boy has wavy brown hair, pale skin, and visible moles covering some of his body.  He looks like a little angel.  He’s wearing the same blue onesie that all the other male babies are, but somehow he makes it look so much cuter.  The boy is cradling a baby doll, while a mermaid doll and stuffed bear face him.

“You have to drink all your milky baby, so you be big and stwong, so a mommy or daddy come adopt you,” Stiles whispers to the baby doll he’s cradling.  In his right hand he is holding a baby bottle, feeding the baby the fake milk.  “I’ll feed you next mermaid, I pwomise.”

Derek smiles at the boy’s sweet voice and how he talks to his toys.  He seems too perfect, he has no idea why he is all alone.

“Hi little pup,” Derek chirps, inching closer to him.

The boy looks at Derek suddenly, his hearing not as good as a werewolf’s, meaning he was totally unaware of Derek.  The boy gives Derek a smile, instinctively hugging the doll closer to his chest.  Moving closer Derek sits next to the mermaid and teddy bear, now across from the boy.

“I’m Derek,” Derek says in a soft voice, not wanted to scare the boy.  “I like your toys.”

This gets the boy’s attention who immediately meets Derek’s eyes, and starts to bounce in joy.

“I’m Stiles,” the boy says quickly, obviously excited.  “And this is my baby, and that’s mermaid, and that’s beary.”  The boy barely takes a breath, and as he talks he moves his arms and legs rapidly.  The movements waft Stiles scent toward Derek, filling the wolf with warmth and love.  He smells like strawberries, vanilla, and peppermint all mixed into one.  Before Derek could pick up some underlying sadness, but now the boy is as happy as can be.  Derek pats himself on the back for this.

“Stiles, wow, that’s an exotic name,” Derek laughs.

The boy shakes his head at Derek as if he has said the most implausible thing.  “No silly, Stiles is a nickname.  My real name is really hard to pwonounce so I go by Stiles.  Duh.”

Derek laughs at the added duh.  Again as he talks he moves like crazy, something that Derek already knows the boy loves to do.  He looks like an absolute busy body.  Which is exactly what Derek was looking for.  He wanted a baby that loved to play, move, and have fun.

The two play for a while together, Derek being the mermaid while Stiles is the bear and doll.  As they play Derek becomes more and more infatuated with the boy, and soon Derek knows he is going to take him home.  After twenty minutes of playing, Stiles suddenly stills.  Derek worries that he messed up.  Maybe he came on too strong, or maybe Stiles is bored of him.  The older man wants to say something, ask Stiles what is wrong, but before he can Stiles opens his mouth.

“Can I sit on your lap?”

Derek is taken aback.  The boy is being so open and forward, and it makes Derek so happy that the boy is liking Derek just as much as he likes him.

“Of course.”  Derek opens his arms and before he can think Stiles throws himself onto Derek.  Stiles sits with his back to Derek’s chest, his body bouncing up and down happily.  Derek smiles at the thought that Stiles fits perfectly on his lap, and wants desperately to sit like this for hours.  But before he can do that he wants to ask the boy why he’s alone.

“Stiles?” Derek questions, the boy playing with the stuffie bear.

“Yes!”

“Why were you all alone?” Derek questions, hugging Stiles closer to his chest.

Stiles pauses, taking his time to answer, as if he really needs to think about the answer.

“The other babies don’t like me.”

That breaks Derek’s heart.  Why would someone not like Stiles?  “Why do you say that pup?”

“Cause I move lots at night and talk and that wakes them up, and they don’t like that.”

Derek is hurt that the other littles would be so cruel.  It wasn’t Stiles fault he is who he is.  Derek actually has an inkling that he may have ADHD, he’ll have to ask about that.  Derek sits in silence with Stiles for a little while, holding the boy against his chest, breathing in his scent and enjoying the sound of his heart beat.

“Do you want me to be your Daddy Stiles?”

Stiles stiffens, and before Derek can react the boy is off his lap and is kneeling before Derek.  “Yes!” he squeals, throwing his body against Derek’s.  Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck squeezing so tight that it even makes the wolf cough, his air way slightly restricted.  Stiles softens the grip and leans back, looking Derek in the eyes.

“Am I gonna go home with you?”

Derek nods, excited to show Stiles his new home.

“Yes, we’re going to go to your new home.”  Derek tightens his grip on Stiles as he says this, getting up off the floor.  Readjusting Stiles the alpha places him on his hip, as he walks toward an awaiting Joan.  She gives Derek a pleased smile, Joan happy that someone adopted Stiles.

“I’ve decided to adopt Stiles,” Derek explains, planting a kiss on Stiles forehead.

Stiles likes the kiss and wants to kiss Derek.  He quickly lifts his head and plants a sloppy open mouthed kiss on his chin.  It’s the kind of kiss a baby gives, more like a gummy bite than a kiss, but the sentiment is there.  Derek smiles from cheek to cheek, following Joan out of the butterfly room, and into her office close by.

The office is small, only consisting of a desk with a chair behind it and two chairs in front of the desk.  Joan immediately retreats to her chair, while Derek plops down in one as well, keeping Stiles on his lap.  Joan begins to rummage around in her desk, pulling out some files and paperwork.

“We just have to check over your paperwork and make sure that you are equip to take care of your little, which I’m sure you are.  Then I’ll give you some files on Stiles, and then you can sign the adoption papers and go home,” Joan explains, looking through the papers.  “I see that your loft has already passed your home assessment and looks like a perfect place to take care of a little.”  Joan holds up some pictures of the house the agent from Human Services had taken, while at his home.

“Yes, everything seems to be in order, you seem like you will be a perfect Daddy.  Here is Stiles’ file, and all I need for you is to sign these adoption papers, and you can take him home.”  Joan hands Derek a folder filled with papers, the name Stiles written on the side.  She then slides a paper on the desk, placing a pen on top of it.

Derek enthusiastically fills out the papers, not even paying attention to the price.  Stiles in his mind is priceless.  Stiles stays glued on his lap, the boy kicking his legs.

“Well Mr. Hale this little boy here is now officially your son, Stiles Hale. A random home check will happen in the next few weeks, so we can make sure that Stiles is being treated perfectly.  Okay, that’s all, you are now free to take Stiles home.  I think you two will be very happy.”  After a warm smile Joan waves Derek and Stiles goodbye.

Holding his bundle of joy, Derek exits the adoption center, Stiles hugging him tightly.  Derek can’t even fathom wants happened.  He’s a Daddy.  He has a little.  And the little is perfect.  As Derek carries Stiles to his car, he takes a few deep breaths of Stiles scent, and nudges his soft curly brown hair.  Stiles isn’t moving as energetic as before, he is barely moving in Derek’s arms, and is snuggling into his neck, as if he is trying to get comfy.  He’s probably exhausted from this exciting day, and his nap time is most likely approaching.

Derek arrives at his car, and opens the back door.  He has already bought and installed a baby seat for his little.  The seat is a neutral black color, with brown cushions, and a cup holder.  Derek puts Stiles in the seat, buckling him in nice and tight.  Stiles with wide eyes is looking around the car with awe, his thumb now stuck in his mouth.  Derek smiles at his boy, filled with pride and joy.  He quickly hops into the front seat and starts his drive home.  Derek turns on the radio as he drives, finding a child station to put on.  He makes a mental note to buy child CDs.  He hadn’t bought any toys or clothes yet, not knowing what his baby would like.  All he has is a pair of pajamas for a girl and a boy and one onesie for each sex.  He wasn’t sure which gender he’d adopt.  Meaning he and Stiles are going on a shopping trip tomorrow.

The song seems to have a calming effect on Derek’s bustling baby, because after two minutes Derek spots a sleeping boy in his back seat.  At a red light Derek takes a quick pic sending it to his family and pack, his phone blowing up because of it.  He quickly turns it on silent, not wanting to disturb Stiles.  As Derek drives he turns his music down, listening to the soothing sound of Stiles heartbeat.  He decides this is his new favorite sound.  The soft squeaks Stiles makes as he sleeps, his little involuntary twitches, Derek is in love.  He’s already planning on having Stiles sleep in the bassinet in his room tonight, not wanting to be separate from his baby.  His first thought was to let Stiles sleep in his bed, but he knows that it isn’t a good habit to start, and will keep that as a special privilege.

Pulling into the parking lot of his loft, Derek zips into his spot and steps out of the car.  Wanting his boy in his arms as soon as possible, Derek opens the door and lifts Stiles into his arms.  Stiles is still asleep, but instinctively wraps his arms and legs around his body.  Just the same way Stiles fit perfectly in Derek’s lap, it seems as if Stiles was made for Derek’s arms.

Derek carries Stiles into his lobby and moves into the elevator, hitting the button for the top floor where his loft resides.  As he walked through the front doors his doorman had remarked on how cute Stiles was.  Like a proud Daddy Derek smiles down at Stiles in the elevator, nodding at the fact that yes, his boy is the cutest little in the entire world.

Derek lives in a werewolf community, which is hidden from all humans, meaning that he can have his baby boy acting like a little all the time.  It isn’t weird for a human to act like a little or a pet.  (Pets are humans who want to be treated like a dog or cat).  In Beacon Hills, Derek’s community and all other werewolf communities embrace and love humans, well humans who are littles and pets.  Their community is set up for these types of humans.  Stores have little changing tables, in addition to ones for babies, stores just for littles, and the same for human pets.

***

After arriving at his loft Stiles awoke a little cranky, sad because he was woken up too early.  It took him about a half hour to calm him down, and place him in his crib for his nap.  Derek is now alone in the living room, a baby monitor to his right listening in on Stiles.  He’s reading Stiles’ file, wanting to know more about his baby.

**Name: Mieczyslaw (Stiles) Stilinski**

**Age: 18 years old**

**Early Life:  Stiles lived with his mother and father until his mother and father died in a car accident when he was four.  After that he was shipped from foster home to foster home, never finding a home.  He came to the adoption center on his eighteenth birthday, and is a natural little.**

**Mental Age: Stiles is normally 2-3, some days he will feel older, and act up to five years old.  If he is upset or something bad happens he is known to regress down to ten months old.  When he does this we recommend the little being gently coaxed out of it at a slow pace over a few days.**

**Likes: He likes princesses, baby dolls, mermaids, stuffed animals.**

**Needs: Touch hungry and loves to be held, placed on your lap, or have physical contact in any way.  Has nightmares and sometimes has panic attacks, and will need to be calmed down if this happens.**

**Physical: Stiles likes to be carried or to crawl.  He is known to walk if he is feeling bigger, or will run if he feels threatened.  Stiles needs his muscles to be stretched, so he doesn't lose mobility.**

**Medical Conditions: Stiles has ADHD.**

Derek was right, Stiles has ADHD.  That’s no problem for Derek, his boy is perfect.

The file has also given Derek ideas on what toys to buy for Stiles.  Tomorrow he’s making sure he buys mermaids dolls, baby dolls, princesses, and stuffed animals.  He’ll have Stiles pick out which ones he wants, and let him even pick out some fun clothes.

Stiles had been asleep for an hour, and Derek was wondering when he’d wake up.  Question answered.  From the baby monitor comes a loud wail from his baby.  The noise breaks Derek’s heart, and using his werewolf speed he rushes toward his little’s room.  The walls are painted a light purple, with a set of oak furniture, including a rocking chair, changing table, and crib.  Stiles is sitting in his crib, his hands over his eyes.

“Pup, why are you crying?” Derek asks, moving to the side of the crib.  Stiles sticks up his arms, gesturing for Derek to pick him up.  Derek obliges lifting him up and hugging him to his chest.  “You’re okay, Daddy’s here.”

After some time Stiles calms, his sobs turning into whimpers.  Derek has no idea why he’s crying, and isn’t worrying that he’s already messed up.

“Stiles, baby, please tell me what’s wrong.”

After some labored breaths Stiles explains, “It was dark, and you not here, and I forgot where I was.”

Derek shouldn’t have been so stupid.  Stiles is in a place he’s never been, and he just left him alone.  Why would he do that?  He should have stayed in the nursery with him, and made sure he was okay when he woke up.  He also shouldn’t have left the room so dark.  He needs to purchase a night light, so his pup isn’t afraid next time he wakes up.

“I’m sorry sweetie, Daddy is sorry.  I shouldn’t have left you alone.  This is your new house and I should’ve known that went you woke up you’d be scared.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything, instead he just hugs Derek harder.

“Tonight baby, you can sleep in my room.  How does not sound?”

This gets Stiles’ attention.  “I sleep in your bed?!”

Derek really wishes he could say yes, but he read about a hundred little care books before adopting Stiles and knows that if he doesn’t want Stiles in his bed every night he needs to have him sleep in his bassinet or crib, and keep your bed for a special occasion.

“No pup,” Derek tells.  “Daddy’s bed is only for special occasions.  You’ll sleep in the bassinet next to the bed, this way you can see me, and if you get upset I’ll be right next to you.”

Stiles thinks about this, and then decides that this sounds goods. “Okay Daddy.”

***

Stiles is having the best day ever.  He got adopted, and his Daddy is perfect.  He played with him for a long time at the center, and then he put him in a car.  Stiles hadn’t driven in a car for a while, he enjoyed it and fell asleep on the ride.  When he got to his new house, which is huge, he was cranky cause his Daddy woke him up, but Daddy calmed him down.  He was put to sleep in this big room that’s all his.  There are no toys in it, but that’s okay, Daddy says he’ll take him shopping tomorrow.  His crib was super soft, and he loves it.  But he did get a little scared.

Stiles forgot where he was when he woke up.  It was dark and Daddy wasn’t there so he cried, but Daddy came and got him right away.  And now he gets to sleep in Daddy’s room.

Daddy and he are not sitting on the couch after the long day.  His Daddy is so perfect, him rubbing his back is the best feeling ever.  He even changed his diaper perfectly.  He usually hates when people change his diaper, but this time Daddy went so quick and tickled him when he started to get upset.  His diaper is so much better than the one the adoption center had.  That one was so thin and sometimes would leak, but Daddy’s is so plush and big and is so comfy.  Daddy also gave him a super soft onesie, which is so much better than the centers.  It is white with trucks on it.  He doesn’t really like trucks, but Daddy is going to buy him new pjs and clothes tomorrow, so its okay.  Stiles doesn’t really mind the trucks, because all he cares about is the softness.

Watching the television Stiles’ eyes start to droop, Stiles falling asleep against his Daddy’s chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek brings Stiles to by some things, and the trip does not turn out like he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some information to the file on Stiles about his physical abilities, I forgot to add the information in when I was writing. Sorry bout the inconvenience. Luckily it is only two lines.

Derek never though breakfast could be so messy.  The alpha has Stiles strapped into his highchair at the kitchen table, at the moment eating his oatmeal with his hands.  Derek sighs at the sight, attempting to push a spoon into his little’s hands.

“Pup, please use your spoon, not your hands,” Derek pleas.

It’s there first morning together, and the first time Derek is feeding him actual food.  Last night he fed him some chocolate milk for dinner, with the special little protein, making it so it has enough calories for a meal.  This morning though Derek wanted to feed Stiles regular food and a bottle, so he can get used to both.  Derek has already gave Stiles his bottle, Stiles taking it happily on the couch enjoying ever drop.  But him and the oatmeal is not going as smoothly.  Most of the food is ending up on the floor, Stiles refuses to use his spoon, and is barely eating, instead is getting distracted by Derek’s movements or things in the kitchen, or begins to talk rapidly about something random.  Stiles has been working on his oatmeal for an hour now, and Derek needs Stiles to actually eat his oatmeal and finish.  The two are planning a long day shopping and Derek would like to get Stiles home before his nap and that won’t happen if he they don’t get out the door in the next twenty minutes.  It was bad enough Derek was going to have to feed Stiles lunch out, he really didn’t want him to have to nap out too.

Thinking of a way to get Stiles to hurry up, Derek sits in the kitchen chair next to the high chair and grabs the spoon Stiles is neglecting.  Dipping the spoon into the bowl, Derek holds it up to Stiles, hoping that he can spoon feed him.

“Stiles, open wide,” Derek chirps, and to his surprise, Stiles swallows the spoonful happily, waiting with an open mouth for the rest.  Derek shovels spoonful’s of food into Stiles’ mouth, his little very happy.  Derek now knows that he will probably have to spoon feed his baby to get him to eat, something that he isn’t opposed to.

Derek jumps up from his seat, throws the bowl and spoon into the sink, he’ll clean them later, and wipes his baby’s face clean.  Okay Derek is ready, all he has to do is grab the diaper bag and go.  Derek leans down plucks up Stiles, and rushes to the door, wanting to get to the store as soon as possible.  He’s at the door with his hand on the doorknob, his diaper bag thrown over his shoulder, when the universe goes against him.  A smell hits his nose.

Stiles used his diaper. And he didn’t just pee.

Rolling his eyes Derek walks deeper into the loft, moving down to Stiles nursery.  For a twinge of a second Derek is mad at Stiles, but the thought is quickly pushed out of his mind.  Stiles doesn’t know that they are on a schedule.  He doesn’t know that Derek wants to get home before Stiles nap, which will surely not happen.  And he does not have control over his bowels.  Derek places Stiles on the changing table and grabs a clean diaper, unzipping Stiles pjs.  It’s okay, Derek thinks.  He’ll just have Stiles sleep in the cart at a store.  He’ll buy him a toy to snuggle and his boy will pass out.  It’s just like a car ride.  Right?

“Daddy why I in pajamas still if we going to store?”  Stiles breaks Derek away from his train of thought, the wolf now smiling down at his little, placing a kiss on his exposed belly.  Derek wipes Stiles clean and fastens a new diaper quickly, zipping the pjs up.

“Because pup, Daddy didn’t know if I was going to have a boy or girl or what size you’d be, so I only bought one pair of pajamas for each sex.  I bought it big too so I’d make sure it’d fit.  See it’s a little big on you.”  It’s true it is big on Stiles, Derek had to roll up the sleeves and pants but Stiles didn’t care.  “This is your only item of clothing, which is why we have to go shopping.”

Stiles nods at the explanation, throwing his thumb in his mouth.  Derek would protest but he doesn’t have time.  He’ll have to buy him a pacifier when they’re at the store.  Derek scoops up Stiles likes before and this time successfully leaves the loft, and gets Stiles into the car.

Instead of going to all different individual stores, like he had planned on, Derek decides to drive to the mall, where there is a store for all his needs.  Hopefully this way he’ll move quicker.  He’ll also be able to get the new little friendly carts the mall just got, where Stiles can either sit up or lay back.  If he goes into Stiles naptime he’ll lay him back, so he can sleep.

“Daddy!” Stiles screams from behind Derek as they drive to the mall.

“Stiles, baby, what’s wrong?”

“Daddy can we buy toys?!”  Derek chuckles, of course he’s going to buy his baby toys, and he’s sure that his pack mates will also buy his baby a ton of toys.

“Stiles we will buy a lot of toys,” Derek tells, as he pulls into the mall’s parking lot.  Luckily the mall is close to his loft meaning that their drive is only fifteen minutes long.  “Do you think we should buy the toys first?”

Derek peeks in the rearview mirror and spots his little’s eyes widen and limbs start to kick and swing excitedly.  “Toys!”  Stiles screams very happy.  “Yes pwease.”

Pulling into a spot, Derek steps away from the car for a second, pushing a cart over to his car.  Stiles is waiting patiently watching his Daddy through the window.  He doesn’t like being left alone, but it’s okay because he can see his Daddy through the window.  Derek opens the passenger side door, and scoops Stiles out of the car, placing him in the cart.  Right now Stiles is energetic, so he decides to let the boy sit up.

Moving as fast as he can Derek enters the mall, and rushes right to the toy store.  As he enters the store a female beta sends Stiles an awe, which warms Derek’s heart.  His baby is the most beautiful baby ever.  Right now Stiles is leaning back in his seat, sucking on his thumb, watching everything around him.

Derek is really loving these new carts.  The little seats are stationed in the front like they would be for a baby.  They are a blue plastic, with a supportive back, so the little can lean back or sit forward.  If you want them to lay down, all you do is unfasten a few clasps and the seat is a perfect place for a tired little.

Stiles’ head is whipping around in a crazy manner, overly excited by all the toys.  Derek moves down the aisles, to the area that is appropriate for a pup around Stiles’ age.  Derek first grabs the essential toys, blocks, trains, coloring book, crayons, throwing them into the cart.  He skips past the big items, like a play pen and mat, he already has those, and moves to an aisle where Stiles can pick out his toys.  Derek moves down the aisle slowly, scanning the toys, with Stiles.

“Pup,” Derek begins.  “Why don’t you pick out some toys?”

Stiles pulls his thumb from his mouth, clapping happily.  “Okay Daddy.”

Derek pushes the cart out of the way and scoops up Stiles, so he can get a better look at the toys.  Bouncing Stiles on his hip Derek slowly moves closer to the toys, letting Stiles take his time deciding.  Shyly Stiles sticks out his arm and points to a Barbie doll.  Smiling Derek grabs the Barbie, bringing it closer to Stiles.

“You like the Barbie?” Derek coos.  He can hear Stiles’ heart race and smell a little anxiousness.  Why is his pup nervous?  Stiles doesn’t answer Derek, instead throwing his head into the crook of Derek’s neck.  “Pup, what’s wrong?”

Stiles takes a while to answer, finally uttering something unintelligible into Derek’s neck.  Sighing Derek jostles Stiles so his head is dislodged, looking Stiles in the eyes.  “Baby tell Daddy what is wrong.  Do you not want the Barbie?”

“No I want the dolly,” Stiles answers quietly, his eyes darting around as if to see if anyone was listening.  Derek thinks he knows why Stiles is now upset and thinks his little is so silly.

“Are you nervous because you think it’s a girl toy?”

“Stiles not girl,” Stiles answers sternly.

Derek chuckles shaking his head.  “I know baby, you are Daddy’s little boy.  Do you wanna hear a secret?”

Stiles slowly nods, his hazel eyes piercing Derek’s.  “When I was little like Stiles my favorite toy was a baby doll.”  It was true, the doll used to be Laura’s, but Derek adopted it as his after she stopped playing with it.  He loved that doll and is pretty sure his mom still has it.

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” Derek answers placing the doll in the cart.  “Why don’t we get your Barbie a few friends?”

After that Stiles is his happy self again, picking five other Barbie dolls, including one Ken.  The two then move down to the actual baby dolls, Derek placing expensive “For Real” baby, that eats, uses her diaper, and cries.  All the babies look exactly the same, a girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes.  Slipping the baby into the cart, Derek allows Stiles to pick a doll he wants to bring home.

“Which dolly do you want baby?” Derek questions.

“Ummmmmm….  I want dat one,” Stiles exclaims, pointing to a baby doll.  Derek grabs the doll and gives it a once over.  The doll is a boy with hazel eyes and brown curly hair.  It looks a lot like Stiles, which is probably why the boy picked it.

“It looks a lot like you baby boy,” Derek laughs.

“Dolly Stiles!”

Derek places Stiles back into his seat, buckling him in.  The two move through more aisles, Derek trying to find more toys for his baby.  His baby had been pretty tame the entire time in the store, letting Derek pick out some musical and education toys, but as soon as he saw the toy he wanted, he wasn’t going to stay quiet.

“Mermaid, mermaid, mermaid!  Daddy can I get em?  Pwease, pwease, pwease!  Daddy!”

Derek laughs and shakes his head, reaching down and tickling his little so he stops talking and starts laughing.  “Of course pup.”

Derek quickly pushes the cart over to the mermaids.  The mermaids came is sets of five, a set holding all different genders, skin colors, tail colors, making each one unique.  “Pup why don’t you pick out two different sets?”

Stiles nods happily and quickly grabs two boxes when Derek brings him close to the shelf.  He squeezes them to his chest quickly, happily bouncing up and down.  Derek places Stiles back into his seat and takes the boxes, placing them into the back of the cart.

Derek has one last toy idea for Stiles, and pushes the filling cart toward the back of the store.  This aisle is designated for plushies.  Derek is going to let Stiles choose some of his own, but he has one in mind that he wants for him to get for sure.  Spotting that said plush Derek grabs it and holds it in front of Stiles, hoping his boy likes it as much as he does.  And Stiles does.

“Wolf!”

Stiles grabs the wolf stuffed animal and hugs it to his chest, rubbing the fur against his cheek.  The wolf’s fur is a light brown and eyes a piercing red, showing it’s an alpha.  Stiles notices this, poking the marble eyes.

“Alpha like Daddy!”

Derek nods, “Yes, alpha like Daddy.”  Derek lets Stiles pick out two more animals, Stiles pointing toward a pink bunny and a green dinosaur.  With the cart full of toys, Derek pays and leaves the store, checking his watch, realizing that he spent more time in there than he wanted to.

***

Maybe tackling so many stores was a bad idea.  Derek and Stiles are now is their last store, waiting on line, but Stiles is not making it easy.  It is now an hour past Stiles’ nap time, and the boy is not going to sleep.  Derek has put the chair back so Stiles can sleep, has wrapped him in a snuggly blanket he bought and gave him the wolf toy Stiles has named, “Alpha”.  Stiles is cranky and does not want to sleep.  He is kicking, screaming, and wants to go home.

“Stiles baby please be good for Daddy,” Derek tells as he places the newly purchased binky into Stiles mouth.  Cranky Stiles does not want the pacifier, spitting it out instantly, tears flowing down his face.  Everyone in the store is staring at him and his little, and if he was them he’d be thinking that the wolf shouldn’t have a little if they can’t handle them.  Derek can’t even get mad at Stiles because the only reason he is upset is because Derek messed with his schedule.

They are two away from checking out and all Derek needs is for Stiles to stay calm for ten minutes.  Trying one last thing Derek unbuckles Stiles and places him in his arms, soothingly rubbing his back.  Derek bounces Stiles up and down, his baby still crying, not knowing what to do, Derek starts to think back to what his mother used to do when his little sister, Cora, when she was hysterical.

“Okay baby, Daddy is going to tell you a story,” Derek begins, cursing internally as he spots the beta wolf checking out, arguing with the cashier over a price.  “There once was a little puppy who was all alone, and was cowering through the woods.  The puppy didn’t have a family, or parents and was all scared and alone.  One day the puppy encountered a big wolf who wanted a baby of his own.  So the wolf took the puppy and brought him to his den, where he was loved and kept safe forever.”

By the end of the story Stiles is out for the count, snoring quit loudly.  Derek sighs in relief, placing Stiles back into the cart.  After a short time, it’s Derek’s turn to check out.  “You’re great with him,” the cashier tells, nodding at Stiles as she rings up an item.

“Thank you,” Derek answers, proud that he was able to get Stiles to settle down.  Maybe he is a good Daddy after all.

***

It’s after dinner, and Stiles is sitting in his play pen as Derek works on his computer.  Because Derek works for Hale Enterprises, his family’s company, he is able to stay home most days and work from home.  Once or twice a month he has to go into the office, and is planning on either bringing Stiles with him and letting him play in his office, or have a family member or pack mate to watch him.

Stiles is talking to his “Stiles dolly” introducing him to “Dino”.  Derek smiles at his little’s words, happy because he’s happy.  As Derek types, he listens to Stiles’ playing, laughing as he brings his mermaids into the game, naming every single one.

Ring.

Derek looks down at his phone, which is buzzing away.  The screen reads, Scott, Derek already knowing why he’s calling.  The whole pack really wants to meet Stiles and Derek knows he can’t hold them back any longer.  Picking up the phone, Derek gives Stiles a quick glance, his little changing his Barbie’s clothes.  Not wanting to disturb his little, Derek moves to his bed room, still listening to Stiles in the other room.  Derek answers the phone, bringing it to his ear.

Derek: _What?_

Scott: _No hello?_

Derek: _I was in the middle of doing work and was enjoying watching Stiles play._

Scott: _Stiles is exactly why I called the whole pack really needs and wants to meet him.  We cannot handle just having pictures._

Derek: _Fine you can come tomorrow after lunch.  And please make sure no one overwhelms him_

Scott: _We won’t.  I am so excited to see him.  I gotta text the pack.  Bye._

Both hang up, Derek moving back to Stiles.  As he walks into the room he spots Stiles laying on his stomach, Stiles playing with a Barbie doll.  A smell hits Derek’s nose, the same thing he smelled this morning.

“Stiles, did you poop?” Derek asks, walking over to the pen, already knowing the answer.

Instead of saying yes, or nodding, Stiles gives Derek a wicked smile, which said, why don’t you come and see.  Derek laughs and shakes his head, the wolf almost gagging as he picks his little up.

“You are so lucky Daddy loves you.”

“I wuv Daddy!” Stiles screams, reaching toward his pen, not wanting to stop playing.

“You can play more later pup, and tomorrow Daddy’s friends are going to come and you can play with them.  You like that?”

Stiles nods happily, hugging his Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> What do you think?  
> Do you have any ideas?

**Author's Note:**

> LMK what you think.  
> Please Comment and Leave Kudos with your ideas.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Sorry about any mistakes!  
> :)


End file.
